(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of optical and radio communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for generating arbitrary waveforms by combining a plurality of harmonics belonging to a comb generator impulse signal.
(2) Discussion
Radio transmissions are currently used to send signals, i.e. waveforms, over the air for receipt by receivers. One of the chief difficulties suffered by radio systems is providing a faithful reproduction of the signal to be broadcast. Current radios suffer from inadequate ability to reproduce incoming waveforms, particularly complex waveforms, and from wide-bandwidth signal forces.
It is therefore desirable to provide a radio transmission mechanism that can faithfully reproduce an arbitrary signal waveform and that is capable of utilizing a wide bandwidth.